1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intraocular lens, and more importantly, pertains to a loop haptic member with more than one attachment point to a soft skirt of an optic or to a soft optic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art loop haptic members in hard or soft lenses often exhibited tendencies to twist in the optic securement holes, or even to disengage entirely by pulling out from the engagement hole, due to lack of attention given to loop securement, resulting in optics which assumed a nonaligned askew position in the chamber of the eye. Often a misaligned loop haptic member would account for tilt of the IOL in the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,113 discloses an intraocular lens with fixation filaments being positioned to prevent pupillary capture of the lens body.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a method of attachment of loop haptic members for IOLs.